


The Local Underground Porn Star

by elrond50



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, PWP, Pure Porn, other family is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrond50/pseuds/elrond50
Summary: Derek Hale has a secret and Stiles discovers it.





	The Local Underground Porn Star

He was running late, but more than anything he needed caffeine. Lots of it. Werewolves had many things going for them, but three days of nonstop work, school, and his own ‘business’ had Derek running on fumes. If he’d had his wits about him, he might have noticed a few things. One, he wasn’t wearing any underwear. Not so unusual in the overall scheme of things, but he was also wearing thread-bare sweatpants. His cock was clearly on display as a result of this combination. Second, he was wearing a sleeveless workout shirt that fully exposed his muscled biceps and his current temporary tattoo that he meant to remove at some point in the last three days. This shirt was also short cropped so his lower abs were on display every time he raised his arms even the slightest. And so was his Adonis Belt because the sweatpants hung low on his hips. Third, his barista was staring so much, Derek wasn’t sure what he was going to get with his order.

He took his two cups, poured one into his travel mug, and chugged the scalding liquid from the second cup. It was his final semester at Columbia and he had things that needed to get done. ASAP. It wasn’t until the midmorning that he noticed his reflection in one of the windows on campus. He was lucky he was wearing sunglasses when he did catch his reflection. He looked like sex on a stick. He wondered why he was getting more than the usual stares on the subway. And a few more gropes on his ass as well.

“Fuck!” Lucky for him he used to be on the baseball and lacrosse squads. Getting into the locker room was easy. As much as he hated it, Derek went to ‘Lost and Found’ and pulled out a clean, if worn out, jock and put it on. He also snagged a Columbia Athletics t-shirt that actually fit. Quickly stuffing his workout shirt into his bag. He headed to his afternoon class. He had to reach down and adjust his crotch a few times. The jock was a bit more snug than his normal brand.

A quick look and he smiled at how the tight jock framed his muscular ass in the thin sweatpants. His bulge was prominent, but at least the full swing of his cock wasn’t noticeable. He preferred to save images like that for other things.

All of this would have been great advertising for his business if he actually used his likeness. But he didn’t. Derek Hale was many things; brash, cocky, sexy, athletic, but dumb wasn’t one of them. His mother could never know what he was actually doing to earn money while in New York. Two of his uncles knew and supported Derek’s rebellion.

* * *

 

The next day allowed Derek the time to get ready and the luxury of sitting in his coffee shop reading his news feeds. Unfortunately for him, part of the deal with his great-uncle Clive was Derek actually had to have a real job. Luckily, Clive got him a job at some Accounting firm that Derek showed up to twice a week. It also meant he had to dress the part.

It was night and day when comparing. His suit was dark gray with a deep purple tie. He screamed Manhattan Banker which didn’t bother Derek too much. He was shocked when a white chocolate raspberry scone was slid next to him and the barista sat down. A quick sniff from Derek found anxiety and lust wafting from the lanky guy. “Hi.”

“Um, here. I noticed you come in often.”

As pick-up lines went it was rather lame, Derek thought. But the guy was cute. “I live three blocks over and it’s right near my line to Columbia.”

“Um, okay. Um, this is going to be strange, but um, are you on Underground?” The cute barista’s hands were running through his already messy hair.

Derek was lucky there was nothing in his mouth or he would have spit it out. Underground was his baby. It was his highly lucrative porn site. He’d found a business model that worked and he loved it. “Um…” It was his turn to lose touch with basic language skills.

“Yesterday, it was the tattoo and all that.” The barista waved in Derek’s general direction. “We never see your face, but that body. GUH!”

A gallows laugh came from Derek. At the end of road is when he secret was out. The whole point of Underground was to hide his identity. That he’d made plenty of money over the four years was a huge bonus. He eyed the kid in front of him. He was cute enough, but anxious energy would make it hard for people to really get close. The clothes hid potential. Derek pulled out a business card.

“Come over tonight and I’ll explain everything.” He placed the scone in a cocoon of napkins and put it in his bag. He stood and slipped on his suit jacket. “I don’t bite, much.”

The kid looked the porn star up and down. “You sure you’re not a serial killer?”

Derek hid a smile and shrugged. “You’ll have to find out…?”

“Oh, I’m Stiles.”

A quick glance at his watch put Derek in motion. “And I’m late. Tonight, Stiles.”

* * *

 

Stiles came up the stairs to the top floor.  This was one of those old buildings that was completely redone and nowhere near anything Stiles could afford. It was also the perfect setting for a murder. “I need to stop watching those detective shows so late at night.”

The door slid open and there was his Underground porn star only wearing sweatpants. The same ones he wore on Monday. It was all on display again and Stiles remembered a number of scenes that started with that cocky saunter towards the camera before the stud started to show off his….everything. Everything except that model perfect face. The tattoos changed, the body hair changed, but the face was always hidden. It was so, different. Plus the guy had the cock of a demigod and the ass of a titan.

“Come in little mouse,” said Derek with a slight growl. “I said I don’t bite much.”

If his hand so much as brushed his crotch, Stiles knew he’d cum in a second. He’d never been this turned on in his life. “Okay,” was all he managed to squeak out.

The door closed behind him and then Stiles watched as Derek strode past him, giving him a perfect view of that ass covered only by a thin layer of threadbare cotton. He would deny he moaned for the rest of his life.

“Right in there.” Derek pointed to another room. He dropped his pants as he entered.

Stiles pressed his hand hard into his crotch to keep from cumming. As he walked in, he instantly recognized the room. This was where all the solo sessions were shot and maybe one or two of the buddy scenes, but Stiles never paid attention to anything but Derek when a new session was announced.

“Strip. You’re going for a test run.”

Before he knew it, Stiles was naked with his shaved cock completely erect and sticking up at a 60-degree angle. His balls were drawn up and he was so close to blowing a load.

“Mmm, not seen one quite that small, but it fits you. Perky, high and tight cut, so eager.” Derek flicked the dripping head. “Get on the bed.”

Stiles did as instructed. He instantly noticed the marks around the room as he slid on the bed. It was designed to keep the subject faceless.

“Lean back and jack off. You found Underground. Welcome.”

In front of Stiles as a very naked and erect Derek. That was all he knew. He gripped his cock, moaning as he imagined taking Derek in his mouth. His one discretionary budgetary expense was Underground. And the star was in front of him. So many loads of his cum he’d spilt looking at those abs, cock, and ass.

Derek slowly jacked his cock off screen, staring at the delightful morsel in front of him. “Okay, little mouse, put on a show.”

Stiles licked a finger and dropped it to his hole. He teased himself while barely touching his already too eager dick. He was so hard he was afraid it was going break off. He slowly pushed in, throwing his head back in ecstasy. “Fuck,” he groaned out.

“Cut.”

“What?” Stiles sat up, glaring at Derek for making him stop.

“Sign these, you’re a virgin right,” Derek already figured that out by smell. “We’ll see how well this goes, but I think we can get people to subscribe to you being a playful bundle of sexual nerves.”

He heard all the words, but he wasn’t sure he knew what they meant. “What?”

“Sign at the flags so we can proceed. The camera loves you.” Derek gathered them all back up and put them on a table. He grabbed Stiles and bent him over the bed. He reset the scene and instantly started to eat out Stiles’ ass.

“Oh. My. God!” he screamed, never having felt anything like that. “More!” He was completely at Derek’s mercy; fists balled into the sheet under him, he couldn’t reach down and grip his dick. “Oh jeez!” he moaned.

Every word, grunt, and moan was music to Derek’s ears. The tight perky butt screamed to be eaten and then fucked into oblivion. He was so lucky he knew how to edit scenes so faces never showed or else he wouldn’t get this perfect ass on his cock. He lubed two fingers and started the stretch. Stiles was going for a ride.

If he was already incoherent, Stiles would be there now with two long thick fingers doing their best to make Stiles a drooling idiot. Every thought fled his overactive brain. “Uhhh!”

Derek quickly added a third and kept up his assault on Stiles’ prostate. The kid was in for a ride and Underground was adding a very needed bottom.

Being lifted like a sack of potatoes was another new experience, but his brain was offline to complain. Part of him realized he was facing away from Derek as he was being positioned to get fucked by the cock of his dreams.

Slowly Derek pushed in and he realized Stiles had to have dildos to take him without much discomfort. “Feels perfect there,” he managed as he thrust into the kid. Reverse cowgirl always worked well in editing and Stiles was light as a feather to fuck like this.

“Shit!” Stiles leaned back, meeting the thrusts into his ass. All his alone time never felt like this. His cock was on full display, leaking, aching, and so hard. Every thrust made him see stars. “Fuck me!” what a way to lose his virginity. To the porn star of his dreams!

Derek found the angle and went for it. He knew this was going to make a ton of money and would help the kid out too. Fuck that ass was made for his cock. “Ride me, kid. Do it.”

All his play time, all those dildos and toys, and Stiles never felt like this. He was being destroyed and remade with every thrust. “I’m cumming!” His orgasm started in his toes and flew out of his dick like a geyser. Untouched!

Derek felt the clenching and quickly pulled Stiles off so his own fountain of jizz would be caught on film. “Fuck yeah!”

Both men lay back on the bed, spent. Derek killed the feed before turning to Stiles. “Welcome to Underground. I think you are just what we needed.”

“Not sure I could survive another session like that,” he admitted.

Getting up, Derek laughed and threw a towel at the kid. “You’ll recover and beg for another round. And when you get paid you’ll want to go many, many more times.”

All he did was figure out who his favorite cock belonged to. He didn’t know it would lead to getting fucked by it or joining the porn crew. “My dad is going to kill me.”

Derek flipped through the paperwork and stopped when he saw the last name and mailing address. “Stilinski?” He stared at Stiles and groaned too. “Your dad is going to kill me too. Fuck my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like writing porn for my birthday. This has been sitting in my WIP file for years. I dusted it off and did this.


End file.
